The Angelic One
by sweetz1899
Summary: CHAP 13UP FINALLY! Running from her past a girl ends up at the Manhattan Lodging House...but what happens when she learns the shocking truth about her brother and what happens when she meets the infamous Spot Conlon? PLEASE READ & REVIEW
1. Prologue

Default Chapter  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own any of the newsies (I wish I did!) Disney does. But I do own anyone you don't recognize from the movie My first fanfic and my friend (who would rather remain nameless) helped me out with this so try to be nice if u review here's the story  
  
Prologue.  
  
She listened carefully her ear to the door listening for some kind of movement anything. Nothing, the silence gave her chills. It haunted her much more than the yelling and screaming and noise that could usually be heard on the other side of the door. The girl looked over at her baby sister. Sleeping peacefully as always she was only a year old. She waited a few more minutes but still no sound came except her own breathing. Confused and frightened the girl knew that she needed to get out.  
  
'It's now or never' she thought to herself. With no time to gather her things she opened the window. A cold rush of air hit her, she shivered into the night. As she was slowly making her way down the fire escape she heard her door creak open. The girl was about to turn back around like always, but something wouldn't let her. She was running full speed down the fire escape more afraid than she'd ever been in her life. Than before she knew it she was standing right outside the building she lived in. The only place she had ever called home. With one last look at her prison, she ran off into the night with nothing and no one to help her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
  
A/N ok ok I know its short nd there r no newsies but they will be in the next chapter I promise I was gonna put the next one up now but I'm too tired too so while ur waiting... Please REVIEW!! I wanna know what everyone thinks so far! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies Disney Does but I do own Angel, Fierce any other character you don't recognize from the movie  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Get up, get up. Sell da papes, sell da papes." came Kloppman's voice. Moans followed the old man's wake up call. A room full of twenty or so boys stirred and began to get ready for the day. Coming out of his private room, a boy around seventeen came downstairs wearing a red bandanna around his neck. The boys left the place to make a living for that day.  
  
As they were leaving to sell the papers, something caught the boy in the bandanna's eye. A girl about sixteen with long blonde curls flowing down her back, electrifying green eyes that slightly turned shades with her mood, her full lips only helped to make her more beautiful. She seemed to be in a rush, and then he noticed why. Two guys were following her down the street, she seemed to be holding her own with them but they cornered her into an alley. He thought it his job to help her and so he did.  
  
"Hey ya bastards leave 'er alone"  
  
"Oh yeah, why should we"  
  
"Because I's said so" came a female voice from behind the arguing boys trying to show she could fight for herself.  
  
"C'mon" she contnued "I's always could beat yous Oscar. What makes ya think anytings changed?"  
  
Oscar became furious quickly and lunged at the girl, but she was too quick. She easily dodged him and sent a fist right into his cheek.  
  
"Oscar you got hit by 'er right hook again!" laughed the other boy  
  
"Shut up Morris she's beaten ya too." Morris quickly shut up. The girl was ready to have to fight but instead the two brothers started fighting with each other leaving her free to leave the alley.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" quickly she turned around to see a boy about seventeen with a red bandanna around his neck. His brown eyes were curiously fixed into her green ones.  
  
"Who are yous?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I's Jack Kelly. Da leadah of da Manhattan Newsies." He said smiling conceitedly "who are yous?  
  
"I's Angel" she replied after a brief pause.  
  
"Ya got a last name"  
  
"Guess not Jack Kelly"  
  
"Fine but seeing as how ya don't got a place ta stay I's just thought ya might like to stay at the Lodging house and be a Newsie. A newsie is-"  
  
"I's know what a newsie is" said Angel rather exasperated "but what makes ya think I's need a place ta stay?" she said jokingly  
  
"Lets see, we've been walking around fer 10 minutes and ya don't seem ta be goin' anywhere since ya've been followin' me da whole time." He replied smirking.  
  
"Okay ya win" she said smiling but rolling her eyes.  
  
"All da guys are at Tibbys, it's dis restaurant we eat at all da time. C'mon I'll introduce ya ta everyone."  
  
Following Angel began to think about her home and her little sister Meghan. She had sworn she'd never leave her, especially at such a young age but she just couldn't stand it anymore. The girl finally understood just why her brother Chris (a.k.a Fierce) had left her at thirteen so he could run the Manhattan lodging house. She began to wonder where he ever went after he retired from being the leader. Angel quickly snapped back to reality knowing that she had to be tough to survive on the streets and reminiscing about the past would not help her at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Okay I know its still really boring but its gonna get better I swear! I have ideas for the story but I really need people too REVIEW!! I really wanna say thank you to the one person who did  
  
Rede.thanks soo much im really glad you liked it!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own the newsies or anyone else from the movie Disney does, but I do own anyone you don't recognize from the movie. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The two entered Tibbys meeting a small room with wooden tables and booths. There is a large glass window along one side of the building with the word Tibbys written on it in cursive. There was twenty or so boys in the place that looked up for a moment when they walked in but went back to what they origunally doing after Jack spoke  
  
"This is Angel she's going to be staying with us for a while" the others just nodded in agreement.  
  
Jack went to a table with Angel right behind him and they joined the group of boys already there.  
  
"Angel, these are me best friends" he said pointing to the boys nd then rolling his eyes.  
  
"This is Racetrack but we just call 'im Race" he said pointing to an itialian boy with dark hair and eyes paying poker. He then moved onto a blonde boy with one blue eye, the other one was covered by a patch, they called him Blink. Than he pointed to a group of boys sitting on the other side of the room and said  
  
"That's Pie Eater, Itey, Skittery, Snitch and Crutchy. They usually play poker too."  
  
Than she was introduced to a boy named Mush with curly dark brown hair and green eyes, David with curly brown hair and brown eyes to match.  
  
Jack then led her to "his booth" near the front of the room to eat. It was occupied with Jack's girlfriend named Stars. She had long dark reddish- brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She was sixteen like Angel and they started talking. When Jack came back from a losing hand of poker Angel said jokingly  
  
"So you's the new Manhattan leadah huh?" she said smirking.  
  
"Yea doesn't it show?" he chidded making Stars laugh.  
  
"Really, well den I's guess ya wud know what happened ta Fierce right?" she said  
  
There was no response from Jack or Stars they both put on more serious looks and looked around the room attempting to change the subject.  
  
Angel looked from Jack to Stars. There was something they knew that she didn't and she was mad that they wouldn't tell her. This was her brother!!! How could they hide something from her?  
  
"What do ya know dat I's don't" she said sweetly trying her best to get answer from someone.  
  
"How do yous know Fierce?" replied Jack softly not looking up from his food  
  
Angel had a quick temper and this situation was not helping. She couldn't believe this. She was being quized on wanting to know what happened to her own brother. She knew she had just met Jack but she didn't like that he was hiding something from her at all. It was a simple question if he didn't know where Fierce was he could've just told her. Angel was getting madder the more she thought about it.  
  
Standing up in anger she said loudly "Fierce is my brother".  
  
Everyone in the restaurant had become silent. All the curious eyes that had faced her now turned simpathetic. Jack looked up at her with concerned eyes.  
  
She turned to look at all the eyes staring at her. She didn't know what in the world was going on.  
  
"What?" she asked not so much as a question but demanding an answer.  
  
After what seemed like eternity Jack spoke camly and slowly "When ya bruddah was leadah dere was alotta tension between Manhattan and Brooklyn."  
  
"Yeah I's know Spot Conlon, youngest leadah in da burrows at 14, I's met 'im" anger flashed through her eyes for a brief moment but then by force disappeared. "I always hated that bastard" Angel looked to the side when she spoke and she didn't speak directly to them more like to herself, reminding herself silently of the reason why.  
  
"Well, dere was some big fight the leadahs fought each other. I's sure ya hoid about it."  
  
"Yeah,yeah I did it was supposed to be the last thing Fierce did as leadah and than he said he was gonna leave and go somewhere far away from New York." She said as if reminding him that he needed to get to the part where Jack will tell her where he moved to. "It wasn't anyone's fault really it just sorta happened and nobody meant fer it ta happen but it did and-  
  
"What happened?" she said confused "Jack what are ya talkin' about? And what does Spot haffta do wit anyting?"  
  
Jack looked at Stars who just nodded her head and than up at Angel again. He was trying to find some way ta say it.  
  
"Just tell me!!" Angel nearly screamed she was so angry that this was taking so long.  
  
In the softest tone he could manage he slowly and softly replied  
  
"Spot killed your brother"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
  
A/N An interesting ending but something had to happen. yeah yeah I started setting it up so that I could have some fun with the rest of the story.I am defintily taking suggestions but and I will update as soon as I can I promise!!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies or any characters from the movie (Disney does) but I do own Angel and anyone else you don't recognize from the movie.  
  
Chapter 3 Enjoy!!!!  
  
Angel almost didn't understand what she had just heard. He couldn't be dead. No he just couldn't be, but that's what he said. She knew that's what he said. The words were ringing in her ears over and over again until she couldn't block it out.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Jack attempted to comfort her.  
  
But she didn't want to be comforted no, she wanted this to be a joke it couldn't really be true it was too horrible. She needed to get away she didn't care where but she couldn't think about it hurt too much.  
  
Just to help her pain in walked a boy about 17 years old. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Unknown at to Angel at the moment his eyes are what held all his emotion it was the key to knowing him. He sauntered in like he owned the place. The boy was well built with muscular arms. He was a decent amount taller than Angel but not really that tall. The boy looked vaguely familiar to Angel but she didn't really recognize him until he spoke.  
  
"Heya who are yous?" he asked a little confused. He always knew when there were new newsies that arrived around New York.  
  
All she could do was stare she was in a complete state of shock she couldn't believe who she was seeing. Angel didn't waste much time being in shock though.  
  
"You son of a bitch murderer." She screamed releasing anger with ever word.  
  
She had punched him hard in the stomach and pushed him into the table covered with desserts. Angel was fuming mad and she really didn't understand what she was doing. It was like something had completely come over her, was controlling her, but she didn't care or try to stop it. All she wanted was for him to feel as much pain as he caused. Then she came back. Angel couldn't deal with it, couldn't deal with him or anyone. She just needed to be alone. She was taking deep breaths to keep from crying and trying to calm herslef. Angel noticed that the boy was wiping blood from his lip. He looked at her completely surprised at what she had done he wasn't expecting that if anything.  
  
"I's neva wanna see ya again Spot Conlon, yous undastand stay the hell away from me. I hate yous!" she said through deep breaths, running her fingers through her hair after saying it because it was too much of a shock for her to deal with. With one last glare at Spot she ran out the door quickly without looking back. Nothing made sense to her except to run.  
  
Angel ran right out of the restaurant. She just couldn't take it. The girl had no idea where she was going but running was the only thing that made sense to her. After running for as long as she could she leaned up against a wall to catch her breath. Her legs ached and she could no longer fight back the tears in her eyes. Fierce was the only one who ever helped and protected her living in her house. How could this have happened to him he didn't deserve it. The tears were freely falling down her cheeks. They fell as fast as she could wipe them away. Angel knew she needed to stop, 'you can't be vulnerable and alone on the streets you won't survive' she told herself. She managed to calm herself down after a long while.  
  
It was getting dark and since she knew she didn't have a place to stay she was going back to the Lodging House. Walking quickly to be back as soon as she could nothing could stop the pain that had come that day. A hand grabbed her arm from out of the dark. She was pulled into a dark dingy alley and suddenly there were many hands surrounding her. Angel put up her guard and tried to fight the groping and abuse. She was surrounded completely. The girl was tough though and didn't give up. Instead she threw a punch into the eye of the guy in front of her and kicked one in the throat from the side. Unfortunatly for her she underestimated how many there were, but she realized her mistake when a fist found its way across her cheek. Another hand found its way to the other side of her dace the same time she received a kick in the stomach. If she thought she was in pain before now she could barely breath, she had the wind knocked out of her. Angel didn't know what was happening but she was suddenly very lightheaded and couldn't see. What she did see though was fists flying and none of them were hitting her at the moment.  
  
Her body began to ache relentlessly and she couldn't take the pain anymore. The last thing she remembered was someone catching her when her legs gave way and fell to the ground. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies or any other characters from the movie; however I do own Angel and any other characters that you don't recognize from the movie.  
  
Chapter 4 ENJOY!!!  
  
The room was small, it had a wooden table with a lamp on it. Aside from the window across from the bed, it was the only source of light. The wooden floor creaked when it was walked on. There was a white door to match the white walls that lead to a small private bathroom. The room had only one bunk bed and Angel was laying on it.  
  
Spot took his head out of his hands and sat up in his chair to see if the girl had awoken yet. His eyes met the petite girl lying peacefully asleep. Her blonde hair scattered around her head. He slouched down in his chair anxious for her to wake up and a bit worried that she wouldn't. Even so he would never show any of this on the surface. No he would be just as strong and unemotional as he always was. He was a leader and he couldn't show any signs of weakness, that was the only life he knew.  
  
Something stirred on the bed. Angel sat up and leaned against the pole on the bunk bed for support.  
  
"What are ya doin' heah" she sad closing her eyes and reopening them slowly trying to stop the pain in her head.  
  
Before he had the chance to respond she started "What happened?" she wearily said barely able to look at him because her head hurt to much to move it  
  
"Yous fainted in the alley when dose guys attacked ya and-"  
  
"Yous saved me?" She replied not in a grateful or appreciative tone, but a disgusted disappointed tone.  
  
Thinking quickly he said "Uh, no actually it was Jack and Race dat found ya. Yous was close ta Brooklyn so dey brought ya heah to recova."  
  
But she never said anything back to Spot because she fell asleep shortly after.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jack I can sell by myself I don't need a baby-sitter!" she called as she left the distribution center. Race gave a nod to Jack who put his arm around his girlfriend and walked off towards his selling spot. One week since Angel had recovered from the injury, she was walking down the sunny streets of New York, papers under her arm.  
  
"Heya, goin' over tah sheepshead taday?" he asked. Race was a gambler and always went down to sheepshead to sell his papes, and bet on horse races, problem was he never actually won.  
  
"Nah I's think I'm gonna sell on da streets taday" she replied shielding her eyes from the sun.  
  
"Ok I'll see ya at Tibbys" He yelled over his shoulder, running off to Sheepshead Races.  
  
"See ya" she called laughing to herself of how foolish he was to go there everyday and never win any money.  
  
Angel opened the paper and read "Mayor decided against councilmen attempts for new law" 'not even close' she thought  
  
She got up and walked across the busy Manhattan streets trying to find a good place to sell. Her brown skirt was still torn a bit from the attack her white shirt neatly tucked into her skirt, she looked like a normal street rat.  
  
Walking she screamed "Mayor has an affair with councilman's wife" she sold 20 papers off that headline. She continued walking her eyes widened when she saw who across the street. Angel quickly turned down the street trying to avoid talking to the person she saw. Too late he had already seen her.  
  
"Hey Angel, wheahs da fire?"  
  
"Well, well Spot Conlon whataya doin' on dis side of da bridge?"  
  
"Lookin' for yous."  
  
"Aww what happened, Secret's three days run up? Sorry Conlon I ain't gonna be ya next victim."  
  
"For ya information Secret and me dated a week before we broke up, but that's not why I'm heah"  
  
"Ooh a whole week foah one goil"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Angel giggled. She loved to tease him about his girlfriends. Spot Conlon was never with a girl longer then two weeks, and Angel thought it was pathetic. He just went from girl to girl and of course they were all in love with him. Since he's the most respected, well-known and feared newsie in New York it isn't exactly hard for him to find girls, they practically fall all over him wherever he goes. He probably didn't know that there was a thing called love, the thing she had given up on. Since he was never with anyone for more then a few days she knew he probably had too.  
  
"I's was comin' ta invite ya to a party dat da Brooklyn lodging house hosts once a month. Everyone comes to da party Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies I's mean, and since Brooklyn throws da best parties I's figured yous would wanna come too.  
  
"Ya so concieted, but I'll go if everyone else does."  
  
"Ok see ya tomorrow night"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
She didn't know why she even talked to him. Maybe it was 'cause Race told her she should, she didn't know. 'Someone kills your brother and wat do ya do, ya talk to them like you were friends. You really gotta smarten up Amanda she thought as she finished selling her papes. She made her way over to Tibbys when she finished her selling her 70 papes. Thinking mostly of how much money she was going to win that day playing poker with the guys, but a little part of her couldn't wait for the party. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside because it was Spot Conlon's party. The person she had sworn to hate. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N Heyy Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy but I'm gonna update the next one REALLY soon to make up for it (. There is a plan forming for this story it'll get better I promise. Hope ya liked it**  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!....I really love reviews guys come one u know u wanna ;) ok just review  
  
~Sweets 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies or any characters from the movie but I do own Angel and any characters you don't recognize from the movie.  
  
Pleaseee review u guyss***  
  
Chapter 5 ENJOY  
  
It was late that night and Angel was just walking back to the lodging house it was cold and windy, her blonde hair flying into her face, the brown skirt flew around her ankles. As she tried to push her hair out of her face she noticed someone sitting in an alley, their hair covering their face as they sat curled up against the wall shivering.  
  
"Stars?" asked Angel worried for her friend  
  
"Angel? Angel I'm so glad ta-"  
  
"Who did this ta ya" Stars spoke slowly trying not to relive what happened.  
  
"The Delancys they-"  
  
"They beat ya like dat?"  
  
"Yeah, they were tryin' ta get back at Jack ya know, Dey hate him."  
  
"Ya didn't fight bac-"  
  
"Of course I's did" Stars replied putting her head down and then raising it into the moonlight to reveal a tear stricken face, bruised on her right cheek. "But I's am only one person, and their two people and twice my size and-" she broke off into tears.  
  
"Okay, okay" Said Angel sitting next to her and putting her arm around her to comfort her.  
  
"Hey, what are we just sitting in an alley for anyway?"  
  
"What?" sobbed Stars wiping away her last tears.  
  
"Well, we oughta get 'em back don't ya think?"  
  
"Yeah, they can't get away wit it, we should kill those assholes"  
  
"Well, killing is hard," Angel paused smirking "but that doesn't mean we can't mess 'em up a bit"  
  
Stars laughed and stood up. "Thanks foah helpin' me out Angel"  
  
"Hey that's what best friends are for right?"  
  
"Here" said Angel handing her friend a hair tie and then taking one out of her pocket for herself "easier to fight" she finished smirking at her friend again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I raise ya five cents"  
  
"Oohh....Race, ya bettin' big huh? Surprising since ya don't ever win" teased Blink  
  
With that the group of newsboys erupted into laughter  
  
"Shuddup Blink" said Races girlfriend Charity, a girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes she was petite but very tough. Most newsies knew enough not ta mess wit her.  
  
"Aww Race ya need ya lil' goilfriend ta stick up foah ya" said an unrecognized voice to most. Everyone looked up to find a boy around nineteen with slick black hair and cold gray eyes. He was tall and muscular and looked at everyone with a superior attitude as if saying he could kill anyone in the room. And the two that knew him knew that he would kill. Jack and Race were the only two that knew what he was capable of.  
  
"Get out" said Jack sternly side glancing at the intruder.  
  
"Aww watssamattah Jacky-boy, don't recognize me?"  
  
"I recognize ya, get out" Jack replied low and coldly.  
  
"Hey look whoever ya are he said ta get out so just do it" yelled Charity standing up with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah asshole, bother someone else" said Race glaring in the direction of him.  
  
"Woa Jack, Jack ya wouldn't really kick yer own brudda out would ya?" said the older boy smirking at them  
  
"Well if no one else will ask I will. Who the hell are you?" said Charity haughtily.  
  
"'Scuse me Miss how rude of me. I'm bruddas wit da Cowboy over heah." The newcomer paused to look around at everyone before fixing a stare on Jack and continuing. "The names Rick, but yous'll call me Snake"  
  
"Okay Rick ya needa get the fuck oughta heah cause now I'm getting' mad" Said Charity watching everyone remain motionless while she took charge, Charity didn't waste time she just cut right to the chase.  
  
"I don't tolerate that kinda talk from women" Said Snake walking toward her using a low raspy cold voice. Quickly jack and Race stood up and the rest of the newsies followed their lead. Jack stepped in front of Snake and continued the questioning.  
  
"What do ya want Snake?" he said slowly.  
  
"I'm here ta take back whats mine" said Snake, the conversation was only clear to one brother though.  
  
"What are ya talkin 'bout?" Jack questioned.  
  
"I'm talkin' about Amanda Henderson. I know she came here. And whatever she told ya, it's wrong. She's my goil. She left and I want her back. He said coolly not implying any emotion.  
  
"Well, first of all I don't know an Amanda Henderson. And secondly if she left ya than she ain't ya goil anymore Snake." Jack said walking past his brother and up to the door. "And here's the door"  
  
Snake stepped over to Jack and pushed him up against the wall "Don't shit me bro. I ain't as stupid as u think I am. After a pause and one last look around the room the boy finished "Okay I'm gonna believe ya, ya don't know Amanda Henderson. But I don't want your relationship advice. Than letting him go he said smirking "Nice ta see ya again Jacky-boy" and sauntered out of the lodging house.  
  
"Jack" said Race questioningly  
  
"Don't" said jack looking tired.  
  
"Has anyone seen Stars?" he asked with an entire change in attitude.  
  
"No but she's probably wit Angel since she ain't heah either." Said Blink  
  
"Yeah jack don't worry they'll be back soon" said Mush supportingly.  
  
One by one the newsies left where they were. The lobby the first room you meet after walking through the door with couches and a clock over kloppman's desk with a door behind it leading to kloppman's room. Or in the main room filled with tables and chairs, it was used for Poker or parties or just a place to hang out. There were couches in there too. The boys went up the left staircase to a large washroom where sinks and bathtubs lined the walls and bathrooms in private stalls. Than to their bunkroom filled with rows of bunks. The girls had the equivalent of this at the top of the right staircase. Angel and Stars didn't get back until late that night, when they did they were met by Charity having her tell her the entire story and Pepper, who didn't like her newsies coming back to the lodging house so late past curfew.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
A/n Heyyy guys thank you soo much for putting up with me. I know I havnt updated in a while im really sorry I was busy and I had writers block but I'm okay now but I LOOOVEE REVIEWSS****  
  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWW**** Ill give you a cookie :P lol Kate  
  
SHOUT to one of my best friends Kate—I put u in the storyy yayyy for you** yeah but this time your leadah of da manhattan newsie girls not Brooklyn sorry...but ya understand right? Yeah I know ya do** --bf 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies or any other character from the movie but I do own Angel and any other characters that you don't recognize from the movie.  
  
Everyone PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6 ENJOY!!!!  
  
"Are ya sure dis is da right place?" asked Angel doubtingly.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, remember I've known dem longah den you have"  
  
"Actually ya know I knew them when I was youngah I was always around heah"  
  
"Yeah I know Angel but just trust me I know that they're here."  
  
"Okay ya ready?"  
  
"As I'll eva be"  
  
The two girls walked into the bar on a mission: To get the Delancy brothers. They strolled in the bar with a sign on the top that said "Phil's". The girls met a medium sized room furnished with tables and chairs with a long bar stretching the size of two walls where people sat on stools. Many of the people in the bar had their faces down on the table some were dancing in whatever space they could find to the music in their heads. The local whores were doing their job and trying to find a guy that could pay them the amount they wanted. The girls scanned the room until they found who they were looking for. The Delancy brothers were playing pool in one corner of the bar where sat the only form of entertainment: the pool table.  
  
Angel and Stars sauntered over to the low lifes sure of themselves even though they had both been recently injured by men. Stars a little less bold than Angel because she had just gotten beaten by the two brothers earlier that evening, stayed behind Angel for as much time as she could manage. Angel however who never showed fear. Her brother had taught her well how to win a war and she considered this her own personal war. She knew never to show emotion besides anger and happiness to anyone, but when in war, there is no emotion shown. You must only be cold with a tint of anger and never show any signs of pain even if it is unbearable. Grabbing a pool stick from the wall she made her way over to the brothers to show them that she wasn't afraid.  
  
Putting the stick out in front of Oscar to stop him from walking she started the fight.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
Suddenly Stars found her voice "Hey Morris I got a message from ya boyfriend, he says he's sorry but he just can't see ya anymore. Yeah it's sad that Oscar broke up wit ya."  
  
The two boys almost too dense to understand what she had said knew it was an insult and instantly lunged at the girls. Angel swiftly ducked the blow while shoving the pool stick into a sensitive area for the male race. While Oscar was doubled over in pain Stars pushed Morris on top of him and they both tumbled to the ground. Unfortunately for the girls Morris knew how to fight and knocked Angel to the ground swinging his leg into hers. She hit the ground hard and threw a punch into his face while trying to wrestle him. Stars still standing bent down to help Oscar up and then when he reached for her hand she swiftly knocked him into the side of the pool table directly behind him.  
  
The fight went on like this for hours but by the end of it one of the fighting four needed to carried back home. And Angel did carry Stars all the way back to lodging house. She woke up after Angel put her on her bed in her bunkroom.  
  
"Do ya have any idea what time it is?" Came a voice from behind  
  
Angel swiftly turned around "I uh-"  
  
"I don't know who ya are but if ya stayin' heah ya gonna loin da rules of dis lodgin' house and I's make 'em."  
  
"Excuse me, but I's don't take orders from people I's don't know, and I don't know ya or wanna know ya so just stay oughta my face got it!"  
  
"Yous bettah loin ta show some respect"  
  
"And who exactly am I's showin' respect ta?"  
  
Stars spoke in wearily "Angel listen to her she runs the girls lodgin' house"  
  
"The names Pepper and ya should listen ta yer friend heah cause she knows what she's talking about...oh my gawd STARS!"  
  
"Yeah its me"  
  
"I didn't even realize it was yous if I's did I's wouldn't a went off on yer friend-"  
  
"She's new here"  
  
"No kidding"  
  
"Hey hello! I'm still here and Pepper my name is Angel, uh, I's didn't mean ta disrespect ya but I's didn't know uddah goils lived heah and I's didn't know dey had a leadah and I's don't show too much respect ta nobody so don't expect much"  
  
She took a chance to look over Pepper. The girl had straight shoulder length brown hair and blue-green eyes. She was feisty but understanding. The girl tried to be tough but everyone who knew her knew that it was only an image and that she was real sensitive. This girl had managed to win the heart of Blink and they were currently dating.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya Angel" she said breaking a smile "friends of Stars are friends of mine."  
  
"Nice ter meet ya too Pepper"  
  
"Uh now that that's done what happened to yous two?"  
  
"We was fighting the Delancys"  
  
"Are ya stupid"  
  
"No we won"  
  
"Doesn't mattah dey wont let it go"  
  
"Dey desoived it-ya shoulda seen what dey did ta Stars"  
  
"alright alright look, I ain't gonna tell Jack cause he ain't gonna like dat yous two got home at two-thirty in da morning. Is she gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine really I just need sleep, I'm so tired and I gotta get up in like three and a half hours!"  
  
"Okay get ta sleep"  
  
"Hey wait a minute" called Angel "I's been livin' heah foah ovah a week and I aint nevah seen ya Pepper"  
  
"Yeah I's know"  
  
"Ya wanna tell me where ya were?"  
  
"Visitin' my family in Manhattan and livin' wit dem foah a week"  
  
"Oh okay see in a few hours"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOUS GUYS DID WHAT?!" roared Spot when Angel and Stars got ta the party and told them what they did.  
  
"Yeah but it aint any of yer business Conlon" said Angel not liking when people were too involved with what she did. "Ain't ya got a new goil this week, cant ya bother her?" she asked smirking at her joke.  
  
"Dere ain't no goil dis week"  
  
"Aww Spot Conlon couldn't get a goil dis week?" she sad in a singsong voice. By this time Pepper and Stars had gotten involved in a blackjack game.  
  
"Look okay I's could have any goil I's want an yous know it"  
  
"So your sayin' dat ya didn't want a goil?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Den what are ya sayin' Spot"  
  
"None of yer business Angel" he said in the same voice she used earlier.  
  
"Go ta hell Spot"  
  
"Ooh yer mad at me are ya?"  
  
"Spot I ain't mad attcha, I just hate ya"  
  
"Really why?" "Do ya get stupider by da minute?"  
  
"Shut up goil"  
  
"Fine I will" and with that she stalked off confused as ta why she even talked to him I mean he did kill her brother and she wasn't about to forget that. Although neither would he.  
  
"Hey wait a minute Angel. Are ya mad because of what happened ta yer bruddah" he said very quietly not meeting her eyes.  
  
"No spot I don't mind at all" she said rolling her eyes, something she was very good at. "Look Spot yer lucky I's even talk ya"  
  
"Okay fine just lis-"  
  
"No Spot yous listen okay, I's dunno if ya can understand this but I's really hate ya. Ya killed my bruddah Spot, besides I's know ya I always hated ya. I mean we never really got along anyway, besides I got too much a think about without thinking about how ya ruined my life so leavin' me alone would be da best thing right now" she yelled almost loud enough for everyone ta heah  
  
Spot mumbled something under his breath and left the scene to go to his "throne" on the docks ta be alone. The party on the roof of the Lodging house continued. Angel and Stars both wore their hair in ringlets.  
  
The best friends won a dance competition that night that only started because they said they could beat anyone. Not many noticed Spot was gone or thought much of it. Most people at the party just assumed that he was with some girl like he always was. No one noticed that he never came back to the party and no one knew why. Everyone was oblivious to the real reason for their leader's absence. Everyone was oblivious to their real leader. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies or anyone from the movie but I do own Angel and any character you don't recognize from the movie.  
  
Heyy to all who reveiwed thank youu sooo much** Keep reviewing people!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 7 ENJOY!!  
  
It was getting pretty close to dawn and the party in Brooklyn was just nearing its end, lucky for the newsies they could catch the afternoon edition and still make enough money for dinner. Everyone from Manhattan was leaving the party to cross the bridge and be back in their lodging house since there wasn't enough room in Brooklyn for all of them. Jack, Stars and Angel walked side by side, Jacks arm around Stars in their own conversation while Angel was lost in her own thoughts. In front of them walked Pepper and Blink casually talking and every so often Pepper would hit him in the back of the head for something or kiss him.  
  
"Stars, I swear I didn't do nothin'" said Jack pleading with his girlfriend.  
  
"Holly even saw ya, why would she lie ta me?"  
  
"I don't know why, maybe she's just bored"  
  
"Holly would never lie like that ta me, she saw ya kissing Sarah, why should I believe ya?"  
  
"Because I'm telling ya I didn't and I love ya"  
  
"Oh don't gimme that bullshit, this isn't the first time you've cheated on me but it certainly will be the last Jack Kelly" and with that Stars took off running tears flowing freely down her face. Pepper saw this and turned around questioningly to Angel who shrugged because she wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. She started to walk toward where Stars had run off to when a hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What is her problem?" asked Jack  
  
"I don't know I wasn't listening to what happened" she paused "What'd you do?"  
  
"I don't know Holly told her I was cheatin' on her but I wasn't"  
  
"Did ya tell her that?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So she didn't believe ya?"  
  
"No she thinks I'm lying but I ain't."  
  
"Well why wouldn't she believe ya?"  
  
"Prob'ly because I cheated on her once when we first started dating"  
  
"Well that was stupid"  
  
"Yeah I know but it was different then. Me and Spot used ta both be with a new goil every night. I was worse than he is, well ya know almost, but I changed when I fell in love wit her, I thought she knew that."  
  
"She obviously doesn't"  
  
"No kidding, but how am I gonna get her to?"  
  
"That ya have ta figure out on yer own." She remembered something she hadn't yet told him "Hey but to change the subject I never really got to thank you for saving me that night those guys attacked me so Thanks."  
  
"What are ya talkin' about?" he asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"That night those guys attacked me ya beat them and aught me when I fell remember?"  
  
"What? Spot saved ya that night why do ya think ya woke up in Brooklyn? What made ya think it was me?"  
  
"Spot told me ya did"  
  
"That would make ya think that yeah."  
  
Suddenly it clicked in her mind. "Where's Spot?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno he left he prob'ly went down ta the docks or somethin' why?"  
  
"I gotta go Jack"  
  
"Where ya goin'? He called back at her but she was already running opposite direction away from him.  
  
"Women" he muttered as he kicked a rock by his shoe. He continued walking back to Manhattan alone, lost in his thoughts about Stars. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the movie however I do own any characters you don't recognize from the movie.  
  
Chapter 8 IM SOOOO sorry I havent updated in forever but that's what happens when your computer is in the shop because your sister decides that she's allowed to play with the plugs (she is only 6 but we blame her anyway...and the babysitter) ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY!!!  
  
A light drizzle began to fall as Angel became more and more insecure as to whether she should go. At first she was sure and overwhelmed with emotion but thinking about it now she was starting to change her mind. But she had run just a little too far and she didn't know the area well. Angel was scared because the alst time she was alone at night she was attacked. She just hoped that if she ran fast enough no one could hurt her. But her body was in disagreement with her mind because it couldn't take anymore running and she was forced to find somewhere to rest. She reached the warehouse that she recognized to be somewhere around the party and leaned up against the wall to catch her breath. She started to think about what she was going do.  
  
So what? She had found out that Spot had caught her and saved her that night. So she starts running back toward the party like she was mad? Was she crazy? Even if she had found the party what would she have said? Nothing. She would have done nothing like she always did, except this time she had a reason. He still killed her brother. Was she just supposed to forget that? Let it go? Pretend it never happened? He killed the only one person that had ever looked out for her from him- but she couldn't think about that right now it was too much to think about right now. Right now it was easier to just leana against the wall until she had enough energy to find her way back. But a voice interupted her thoughts.  
  
"Angel wat're yous doin' heah?" came a male voice behind her. Just the voice she dreaded yet hoped to hear.  
  
"What's it look like I's doin' " she said still maintaining her reputation.  
  
"It looks like ya lost and ya too stupid tah ask foah da way home" he said breaking out into a smirk and moving to stand next to her so he could see the look of annoyance on her face at his correct guess. Expecting to be met with some smart answer proving his statement wrong he was surprised to hear her instead say anything that even remotely suggessted she needed help  
  
"Well would yous like tah help me get back?" she paused realizing her mistake in sounding like she needed help "Or are ya just gonna sit dere and call me helpless"  
  
"Okay, okay I'll help ya if ya ask nicely"  
  
"Fine then just don't help me get back" and with that she turned her back and started to walking away from him acting sure of herself and confident as if she knew where she was going.  
  
"hey, hey ,hey wait up" he said slowly jogging a few feet ahead to join her "C'mon I's was just jokin' I'll take ya back tah Manhattan." He grabbed her wrist and spun her around so he was leading her in the other direction "Yer goin' da wrong way."  
  
She sighed deeply any reluctantly began to follow him back to manhattan grateful that he hadn't asked the reason she was still in Brooklyn and she had totally disreguarded her true intentions going with the part of her that doubted her first thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Holly" said a much too familiar voice for Holly. One she was tired of hearing. But after rolling her eyes she turned around with a perfectly believable smile and returned the enthusism.  
  
"Hey Oscar" she replied as she walked toward her unsuspecting boyfriend and kissed him gently.  
  
"We're goin' ta some new bar openin' tonight" he said wriggling his arms around her. "Wanna Come?"  
  
"Nah, I can't tonight I've been drunk too much lately." She said giving a short laugh afterward.  
  
"Aw c'mon it'll be fun" Oscar tried.  
  
"Sorry babe not tonight" Holly responded leaving his arms and walking back toward the LH.  
  
"Bye babe" but before he could reply she started jogging toward the LH. Holly rolled her eyes again when she was far enough away from him that she could slow down. She was an actress, coming from chicago where she was in a small show her talent proved her well. Holly was talented enough that she used it to get what she wanted. And she always got what she wanted. Oscar Delancy was just an act, one that failed to make who she wanted jealous. She was eager to see how her work was coming along.  
  
Holly didn't know why she was so insecure about it this time. She had broken him and other girlfriends up, but before she had a chance to move in someone else did and quite frankly she was sick of it. She wanted this all to pay off and soon. The girl was stabding outside the door to the lidging house bunkrooms but she didn't hear the yelling she had been acxious to hear all day. Thinking of it being over she quickly replaced her smirk with curiousity and concern and listened for a few more minutes before entering the bunkroom only to find it empty.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't wanna talk to ya"Stars called over her shoulder as she burst through the window onto the roof "Which part don't yaundatand"  
  
"The part where yous won't listen ta me" Said Jack persitently following her.  
  
"Really well ya shoulda thought a that befoah ya decided ta stick ya toungue down someone else's throat huh?"  
  
"Foah da lat time I didn't do nothin' I swear"  
  
"It ain't da foist time eitha why should I believe ya, ya lied da foist time too."  
  
"But I ain't lyin'"  
  
"Ya said dat last time too"  
  
"Why won't ya believe me?"  
  
"Cause it ain't da foist time ya lied dats why"  
  
"I thought ya knew me well enough ta know dat I would neva cheat on ya"  
  
"Don't even try ta toin this inta somethin' yous can get mad about"  
  
"Well my goilfriend doesn't believe me when I's tell her da truth" pausing to run his fingers through his hair he continued "What do I gotta do ta get ya ta believe me"  
  
"I's dunno Jack, ya could prove it, god ya just shouldn't a done it, not last time not this time and wit da same goil I's mean c'mon Jack how stupid da ya think I's am."  
  
"I neva said yous-''  
  
"And anotha thing yous bettah have a good excuse foah dis one Jack I dunno what yous are gonna do but right now I's don't care either. Since ya so drawn ta Sarah den why do yous even stay wit me anyway?"  
  
"Because I's love ya Stars, and don't ever doubt that"  
  
"Oh please like I'm not doubting that. And foah ya information ya can make dat ya ex-goilfriend. I's don't wanna talk ta ya Jack so just keave me alone!" and with that Stars pushed right past Jack and entered the bunkroom through the window. There she found Holly.  
  
"Hey Holly" She said still fuming mad. "Thanks foah bein' a true friend. If ya didn't tell me about him and Sarah at the party I might neva have dumped that low life. If he comes in askin' foah me tell him I said ta stay the hell away. I'll be in the goils room. Tell pepper I wanna be alone she'll take care of it."  
  
She stormed into the girls bunkroom and slammed the door before collapsing on her bed in a rage of angry tears. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- Holly sat perplexed in her chair and then coming to realization only a few seconds later. She quickly put on a concerned and compassionate look and climbed slowly out the window ready to finally take what she had always wanted. Jack Kelly.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
  
A/N PLEASEE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS it inspires me to write more Thank you to everyone who reviewed u guys are great THANK YOU SOOO much your all sooo nice to me I luff u*** lol....im sooo sorry that I havent updated in sooo long I really am...but im gonna try not to do that anymore.  
  
Kate—If ur reading this YAYY u remembered the name of the story** lol omg thankss soo much for everything and yes! I am going to det u up with race in the story I promise but later on... ok so relax...lol  
  
Thank you soo much for everyone who reads the story I love you all...and im having so much fun writing it...now hit the review button and review...please? 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies or any characters from the movie, but I do own any character you don't recognize from the movie.  
  
Chapter 9 ENJOY!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW*!!  
  
Holly stepped into the drizzly night convincing herself it would all pay off soon.  
  
"Hey Jack, whats wrong?" she said faking the concern in her voice and walking towards him.  
  
"hehehe. It's great when I win money" giggled Charity counting her money from the poker game she had just won. The girl noticed the wind blowing her long brown hair in her face and she went to shut the window. As she did she heard yelling and decided to listen to what was happening outside.  
  
Jack spun around about to kill the girl who stood before him. "Well looky who it is, da lia herself. Tell me how long did it take ya ta plan your little story, or did ya just decide ta make up shit cuz ya were bored."  
  
"Jack, what are ya tawkin about?" she said in a slow soft concerned voice.  
  
"Me? I's tawkin about ya tellin' my goilfriend dat I's was cheatin on her!" he said on the verge of yelling but not wanting everyone inside to hear so he tried to keep his voice relatively low.  
  
Charity knew well enough the story of how Holly had told Stars she had seen Jack cheating on him for she was friends with Stars.  
  
"I didn't do anything like that" came the female voice from outside. "I don't know why Stars would think that yous were cheatin on her but I didn't tell her" Holly replied sounding a bit hurt at being accused. She spoke softly and slowly. She had learned this was more convincing.  
  
"Stars told me that ya did Holly" Jack said annoyed and unconvinced.  
  
Using the same tone Holly moved toward him. "I would neva do that ta yous, ya guys are a great couple." Now on an angry streak she hurridly continued. "I cant believe Stars would use my name! I mean she tells me I think I'm gonna test Jack but the least she could've done was leave me out of it!"  
  
"She's testing me!?" Jack said now fuming mad and stalking off toward the window.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no ,no!" Holly hurridly stopped him "I wasn't supposed ta tell ya. It slipped out! Please don't tell Stars I don't want her ta hate me besides I wanna talk ta her about why she used me in her scheme"  
  
Charity gasped and pulled her head back from outside the window. "That bitch" she thought to herself. "I cant believe she would do that to Stars. But why would she do it?" Than she remembered how Sarah had mysteriously broken up with Jack after having a long talk with Holly at Tibbys. She recalled how Holly had made a move for him but Jack didn't recognize that she liked him that way and he had instead gone with Stars. "She wants Jack" Charity thought to herself" I gotta warn Stars.  
  
"Okay I wont tell Stars that I know" Jack hesitatingly agreed.  
  
"Thank you" Holly said retreating back into the bunkroom through the window.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"There's da lodgin house" said Spot pointing in its direction.  
  
"Uh thanks. Spot how come ya lied ta me"  
  
"About what" he said not really paying attention.  
  
"About savin' me. Ya said Jack saved me but yous saved me"  
  
"Cause ya hated me"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I figured ya wouldn't believe me anyway"  
  
"Oh. Ok"  
  
"is dat why ya tawkin ta me?"  
  
"Kinda. I figured if ya saved my life da least I's could do is talk ta ya"  
  
"K" he replied nodding.  
  
After looking at the ground and tucking a piece of hair behind her ears she found the words to ask. "Could ya tell me what happened ta Fierce?"  
  
"Ya know what happened ta Fierce" he replied  
  
"No. I mean the whole story not just that he's dead."  
  
"C'mon ya don't wanna hear dat"  
  
"Yeah. I really do. I deserve to know exactly what happened and you're the only one who can tell me so will ya already?"  
  
"Fine" he reluctantly agreed. Than drifting into his own thoughts he told the story to her.  
  
"The rain was coming down hard that day. Ya could barely see two feet in front of ya face, which can eitha help or hurt ya when ya fighting. We was at war wit Manhattan and like usual da leadas don't fight. Ya rememba Lasher?"  
  
"The scary one?" said Angel remembering how he loved to scare her and everyone else. She aslo remembered how good he was at scaring people.  
  
"Yeah" Spot said laughing. He was remembering the same thing.  
  
"Well anyway this Manhattan newsie Clubs who died in da fight. He killed Lasher, and Lasher was my best friend so I freaked out went over there ready ta kill him and I punched him in da face even though I wasn't supposed ta fight."...  
  
"Hey Spot yous aint allowed ta fight" came Fierce's voice protecting his own newsies.  
  
"Dats too damn bad den cuz is gonna kill da guy who killed Lasher!" Spot yelled through the punches being thrown around him.  
  
"Den yous gonna haffta fight me" Fierce replied  
  
"Gimme yer best shot!" and with that the two enemies started fighting. The natural hatred between the boys was shown with every move they made. As they fought all the anger and hatred bottled up in them came shooting out. Both couls think of nothing but winning, nothing except taking all of this white hot anger out on the opposing boy.  
  
Spot remembered everything and he would never forget how it ended, how it started. It would live with him forever.  
  
After fighting for what seemed like eternity the anger flashing through them made them do what they otherwise would have thought better of. Spot and Fierce drew the knives they kept on them for protection. Both were leaders of their burrow. Both had never missed their target in slingshots, or knives or anything else before. Both boys were undefeated. But someone was going to be defeated. One would die and they both knew it. Only Spot Conlon got lucky and struck his enemy's chest. Fierce was still a good fighter. But in the mud and the rain, he only hit his enemy's arm. Spot lives and Fierce...  
  
"Fierce and me both used da knives but I's only got dis scar heah on my arm."  
  
Spot looked up now that his story was finished. He met the strong girl's face covered in tears which she was quickly wiping away.  
  
"Well he died fighting. He always said it was the only way he wanted ta go" she said quickly, trying not to meet Spot's gaze. She tried so hard to stop crying but she failed as tears kept rolling themselves down her cheeks. She sat down on the cold wet ground and leaned up against a wall. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees before burying her face in her arms.  
  
Spot felt ike the lowest thing ver to exist at that point and he couldn't stand to see Angel crying. This girl who had never cried a day in her life as he knew her was hysterical right in front of him.  
  
He went over and sat down next to her. He put his arm oround her and she leaned into him grateful for compassion.  
  
"C'mon don't cry Angel" he said as the girl continued crying in his arms. And she tried to stop but she just couldn't do it. "I'm so sorry Amanda, I am so sorry"  
  
As she sat there letting him comfort her she thought about how she hadnt hears her real name in so long. And she'd never heard him say her name except when he teased her when they were younger. Than a thought struck her, had Spot just apologized?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N OMG im soo sorry it took me so long to update...ill really try to be better about it!...  
  
Please please please revieww!!! I need them I have to know how erveryone likes the story!** thank you** 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the movie but I do own any characters you don't recognize from the movie.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Pepper and Race sat in the boy's bunkroom after Pepper cleared out the girl's for Stars. Pepper and Race were lying on one of the bunks sideways with their feet hanging off the side. He had given her his arm for a pillow. The two were best friends and had been since she became a newsie. Pepper had gotten more girls to become newsies. Pepper was the one who found Sheepshead Races. A place Race could gamble and sell papes. Race had helped her out so many times she couldn't count anymore.  
  
"I's cant believe Stars and Jack are fightin'. Dey never fight like dis." Race said.  
  
"I's know, but she has neva been dis mad at befoah." Pepper reasoned trying to justify her friend's behavior.  
  
"He didn't do it ya know" Race informed her.  
  
"I's know"  
  
"So why dontcha tell Stars that. It'd solve every-"  
  
"No it wouldn't. Even if she listened ta me dan maybe it would help dis time but she wouldn't believe he was cheatin if dere was nothin wrong. She's prob'ly insecure and dat's why she was so quick ta believe it. This'll just keep hapenin until she gets it herself" Pepper said.  
  
"How'd you get so smart?"  
  
Pepper just smiled to herself. But Race continued chattering.  
  
"I hope nothin like dat happens ta me and Charity."  
  
Pepper let out a sigh, rolled her eyes and sat up. "It won't" she said with no tone because she had convinced him of this too many times before.  
  
"I hope your right" said Race, but Pepper just sat there with no reply.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked knowing something was up.  
  
"Nothing" but before he could question her further a loud ear shattering scream came from downstairs.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Race asked to no one imparticular.  
  
"Let's go see"  
  
And with that the two took off down the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charity burst through the window to the roof. Immediately Jack turned around but relaxed when he saw it was he realized it was only Charity.  
  
"Jack-" she said panting "Stars and yous are fightin foah no reason" she said between breaths.  
  
"Yes it's because she feels da need ta test me!" He argued.  
  
"No she ain't testing you"  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Jack I don't have time to explain everything-"  
  
"Well make time" he said simply.  
  
"Okay fine look Stars ain't testing you she honestly thinks yous were cheatin on her."  
  
"You swear" he said skeptically  
  
"Yeah Jack its da truth" Charity assured him "But Jack ya don't get it. It was Ho-" but she was interrupted by a piercing scream. After sharing a quick glance Charity and Jack scrambled back through the window and down the stairs as fast as they could.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Pepper left Holly followed Stars into the girl's bunkroom.  
  
"I'm so sorry I told you about Jack. I didn't mean ta cause problems I just thought ya had a right ta know" Holly said faking the concern and regret in her voice.  
  
"No I'm glad ya told me, why would I's wanna stay wit a cheatin bastard" Stars said drying her eyes.  
  
"Ya mean ya broke up wit him?" Holly said happily. But Stars mistaked the excitement in her voice for surprise and continued.  
  
"Of course I's know when ta move on" she said gaining confidence.  
  
"I'm really sorry about dat" Holly said trying not to smile.  
  
"Yeah its okay. I'm gonna go find Angel"  
  
"Bye" called Holly over her shoulder  
  
Stars just smiled and headed for the stairs. Halfway down the hallways she hears a hair curling scream come from downstairs and in the next second out came Holly from the room. The both of them charged down the stairs to find out what the scream was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wheah's Pepper said Blink picking at the fries he ordered. "I's feel like I haven't seen her in days"  
  
"I don't know what goes wit any of dem" said Skittery finishing his meal.  
  
The lights were dimming in Tibbys and the owner came to the two of them.  
  
"Sorry boys but I'm closing up" he said "See you boys tomorrow"  
  
"Kay thanks Mr. Tibbs." Blink politely added  
  
"anytime"  
  
As they reached the corner of the lodging house something caught Blink's eye.  
  
"Hey Skitts I'll catch up ta ya" Blink said not looking at him.  
  
"I don't care" Skittery joked and jogged the rest of the way to the lodging house.  
  
Blink walked to a pretty girl in a blue dress. She looks so pretty against the night sky he thought to himself. She was picking up books she had dropped.  
  
"Missed one" Blink said picking up a book.  
  
"Oh, uh thanks" the girl said obviously forcing herself to be nice.  
  
"What's yer name?" Blink questioned holding the book over his shoulder and out of her reach.  
  
"Just give me my book" she said reaching for it, but Blink pulled it back further out of her reach and smirked.  
  
"What's yer name" he repeated still smirking.  
  
"Kristen" she reluctantly told him reaching for her book and yet again failing to retrieve it.  
  
"Ya don't like me do ya Kristen" Blink asked, his smirk widening.  
  
"I don't talk to street rats" Grabbing her book this time and as soon as she had it she spun around and walked off.  
  
"Stuck up hoity toity" Blink muttered to himself but then he heard a chilling scream come from the lodging house and in a flash he ran to it. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the newsies or any other character from the movie, however I do own any characters you don't recognize from the movie.

Chapter 11

Spot and Angel had been sitting together for some time now though neither one new it because they had both lost track of time. The quiet air was a comfort but still an awkward silence.

Finally Spot's voice came soft and calm "Are you okay?"

As she wiped tearstains from her cheek she replied in a quiet wavering voice "Yeah, I'll be fine" seeing that Spot doubted her she smiled and with more control in her voice this time she said, "Really I'll be fine".

"Okay den we should pro'lly get ya back ta da Lodging House" He said as he rose off the ground and held out his hand to help up Angel.

"Yeah you're right" She replied taking his hand and standing up.

As they reached the door she noticed something stuck in it. She pulled out a white envelope with the name Amanda written in sloppy script handwriting in black pen.

"What's that?" Spot asked not paying it much attention.

She opened this as she was walking inside and found written in the same handwriting:

Dear Amanda 

_I know where you are-and I'm not letting you go. You better watch out Amanda I'm getting sick of this_

_Snake_

She barely even read what the letter said. One word jumped out at her from the page. The Second she saw Snake's name a flood of memories hit her and it was all she could do to let out a spine-bending high pitch scream that rang in her ears as she kept reading the letter over and over. Spot came closer trying to read over her shoulder but he couldn't see it. "What is it Angel talk to me?" he was getting scared-no not scared Spot Conlon does not get scared. He was concerned that's all concerned for an old friend. He continued to question her on what she was holding with the concern rising in his voice every time. Every word was scaring her more and more there was too much to handle at that moment. She brought her mouth to her mouth to hand she couldn't believe what it said. Why was she breathing so hard? And why was Spot so loud? Snake shouldn't be able to scare her like this she just needed to calm down and-

She came back to reality and took a look around Jack, Charity, Race, Pepper, Holly and Stars were staring at her with concerned, confused eyes. Everyone in the room was staring at her, at each other. It was completely silent. She hated the silence

Suddenly the door swung opened and no one paid any attention to it. The silence continued. Blink stood at the door looking around at everyone confused and annoyed.

As though accusing everyone else of not asking he said, "What the hell is going on?" as he continued to look from person to person.

Angel heard these words but did not understand them. She was lost in her own thoughts-everything was happening so quickly and on top of all that she had to deal with she had to answer to people. One of the things she hated most. Having someone to answer to, it was much easier when the only person she had to worry about was she. What was she going to tell these people? As if Snake hadn't done enough she hated him for putting her in this position. He wrote the note. With all she had to think about the first thought was simply that she wished she hadn't screamed like that-

"What the hell is going on?" blink repeated agitated

Angel blushed; she used this and her quick thinking to her advantage. She put on an embarrassed smile and subtly placed the note in her pocket and sweetly said "Oh I'm sorry for scarin' everyone, relax blink nudden happened…I got lost and Spot brought me back here and being da wise-guy dat he is, decided it'd be funny to start some kinda tickle fight?" She said it almost as a question, raising her eyebrows at Spot making it seem like she didn't know why he would do something so ridiculous.

"Is didn-" Spot began but he was cut off by Angel's foot slamming hard on his she finished with "And I's really ticklish so I screamed that's all…" she took a quick look around and when no one had anything to say or ask from this story she continued "well it's been a long day and Is think I'm gonna try to get a few hours sleep" and with that she went up to the girls bunk passing everyone so quickly they couldn't question her.

She went up to her bunk, laid down and giggled at herself. She knew everyone downstairs was completely confused and probably telling Spot he was an idiot for waking them up or interrupting a poker game. Even though she knew it was a lame excuse she couldn't help it. Having to relive it all would just have been unbearable after what she'd already been through. She'd have to be much more careful now and watch out for Snake, she'd also have to watch out for Spot who would now be looking to find out what really happened.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the movie but I do own any characters you don't recognize from the movie

**Hi. I realize anyone who liked this story probably hates me because I haven't updated it in like over a year, and truthfully I wasn't even planning on it, but I just don't like it being out there unfinished, and besides it is a really fun story to write. So review….please **

The next day came too soon for Angel, who was still trying to figure out what she was going to do if Spot started asking questions. Maybe she'd get lucky and he wouldn't ask her any questions. Yeah, if only wishful thinking could really solve problems. She decided she would just avoid him until she figured out something to say. It really was none of his business, even though he'd demand to know because he's the 'king of Brooklyn'. Him playing nice wasn't going to last for long and she knew it. True, she got a little but of special treatment because he knew her and because he killed her brother, he wouldn't let himself feel guilty for long and she knew it.

She slipped out of bed rather quietly trying to not get involved in the lives of the others in the bunkroom, that morning she had too much to worry about.

"Holly did WHAT?!" came a booming voice from downstairs. Angel turned away from the washroom and looked at the remaining members of the girls bunkroom. Charity was missing, and Holly had a pained look on her face. Stars groggily pulled off her blankets and rubbed her eyes as she asked

"What's goin on?"

Angel bounded down the stairs determined not to miss whatever was going on. The others followed just as quickly except for Holly who slowly and quietly came down the stairs in some kind of effort not to be seen. That didn't really go so well for her.

Charity was standing behind Jack with her arms crossed and a relieved look on her face. Jack looked the exact opposite of relieved. He looked so angry Angel thought he might punch a whole in the wall, and spend the next few weeks trying to come up with money to replace it. The silence was unbearable and with four girls frozen on the stairs and neither Jack nor Charity speaking Angel just couldn't help herself.

"Well, what the hell was all the yelling about?" She asked directed more to everyone than to Jack.

"Holly." He said slowly and took a deep calming breath. "Get out"

"What? Jack you can't seriously be throwing her-" Stars chimed in defending her "friend"

"Do ya know what she did?" He interrupted her "She made up some story about me cheating on you, and then told me that you were breakin up with me as a test"

"Holly did WHAT?!" Stars high-pitched voice rang louder than Jack's booming one had earlier. "Holly your supposed to be my friend" She said now calm and near tears. "You- you" She couldn't even finish her sentence. Jack protectively put his arm around her waste, and it felt good to be back where they both belonged. Holly stood with a blank expression on her face. The shock of being caught was still upon her and she did the only thing she could think to do.

"I don't know what your talking about I never-" she started

"Don't you dare" Charity said in a low and dangerous voice. Holly was caught off guard and quickly stopped speaking. She looked from face to face searching desperately for sympathy but there was no one willing to be her friend now. Tears now came to her eyes but didn't fall.

"You really want me to go Jack?" She asked her voice wavering on every word.

"Yes" He spoke clearly and unemotionally. The anger gone because now his decision was final.

With a gentle smile she turned upstairs and walked slowly back to the girls bunkroom returning minutes later with her things, few as they were, and left the lodging house without turning back.

Angel had left before Holly reappeared with her things. She figured that the faster she got to selling, then no one would want to talk about last night. This morning was perfect for her. She figured everyone would be buzzing about this new scene and no one would even think to remember about her little screaming scene the night before. She bought her papers, with only a few newsies standing on the line. She told them Holly got kicked out and they ran back to the lodging house to watch the drama unfold. Whoever said boys don't like gossip as much as girls had obviously never met the Manhattan newsies. Armed with a bundle of papers Angel set off down the streets of Manhattan trying to figure out where she wanted to sell today. She was unintentionally walking in the direction of Brooklyn but she didn't really notice. She was looking for a street that she felt like selling at. Then across the street she saw him. Shit! She turned around and tried to get lost in a crowd of people, but when she turned back he was running across the street towards her. He spotted her right away. He came jogging up to her calmly.

"Trying to get lost Angel?" He asked with raised eyebrows obviously amused.

"No, no just trying to find a good selling spot" She replied with a smile. "Well, bye" She said trying dart around him and cross the street in the hopes he'd leave her alone. No such luck. He followed her across the street and down the next block.

"How come ya don't wanna talk to me today?" He asked still amused at her nervousness. She wasn't hiding it well.

"It's not that Spot I just wanna sell my papers" She said annoyed. Now he just really needed to leave her alone. _How do I get rid of this kid. Maybe if I scream at him again he'll leave me alone._ She thought to herself jokingly. Although, at this point she really needed to get away from him because she hadn't thought of a good enough excuse yet.

"Don't even think about tryin ta get rid of me Angel. And ya aint gonna use your brother or any of that stuff cause I aint goin anywhere" He said no longer amused. _Mind reader._ "And don't you dare lie ta me either, your gonna tell me whats goin on and I mean the truth" He spoke the cocky leader now filling his role. He spoke with an authority in his voice that made Angel need to defy him.

"Nope" She said shrugging her shoulders and walking away from him for a second time. He fell right back into step beside her.

"Are you gonna follow me around all day?" She asked exasperated and having to deal with him.

"If I have ta" he replied moving in front of her blocking the sunlight, and she no longer had to squint when she looked up at him.

"Whattya want Spot?" She asked quietly sounding defeated.

"What was that about last night" He asked matching her quiet volume, but with a more gentle tone.

"Nothing" She said shrugging her shoulders again, but this time still sounding defeated. "Okay, it was nothing, just forget about it, there was just a bug on the paper" That may have been the lamest excuse she had ever come up with and she knew it. No on who had become the leader of Brooklyn would have fallen for it. Even still she clutched her papers tighter and a chill ran up her spine as she was reminded of her fear. She walked around him for a third time this walking as fast as she could without running. He didn't turn around to follow her this time he spoke loud enough for her to hear him.

"I read that letter over your shoulder Angel." She stopped walking. "I know what it said" She turned around slowly. "Who's Snake?"'

-------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon and the sun was starting to lower itself in the sky. Clutching her one extra shirt and the photo of her family that she kept with her she made her way over to the familiar apartment building. Just the way the bricks were layed into the building brought back memories for her. She went inside andacended staircase after staircase knowing all to well where she was going. It wasnt dreadful though, like some might think. A part of her was excited to be back here again, under any other circumstances this would have been a joyous little visit. This time though she wasnt just staying for an hour and then returning to the Lodging House. She couldn'y go back to the Lodging House not now, not ever. She went to the familar white door with a gold 12-B decorating the plain white background. She knocked a few times and movement could be heard from within, along with the high-pitched meow of a cat. The door was pulled wide open revealing a pretty girl with perfect brown curls in her hair.

"Kristen!" Holly exclaimed rushing her into an embrace. The girl smiled wholeheartedly at her.

"Oh, Holly, it's been such a long time" She said smiling sweetly and excitedly inviting her inside.


End file.
